The Devil's Sister
by one of the three fates
Summary: The sister of the devil is about to take on a journey of unexpected surprises and will learn some secret family history
1. The beggining of a journey

**I Do not own Inuyasha! Remember that throughout he whole story**

***Kagome POV***

Was sitting on my favorite boulder overlooking the beautiful valley which was recently filled with grazing Gazel. They were care free for they he'd nothing to worry about at the moment but eat their fill. I looked down at my hand that he'd a single red tear on it.

"I am crying? But I don't Feel sad or anything." I whispered to myself. I sniffed the air to realize my brothers Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Siukotsu walking over to me.

" Kagome this isn't good for you you need to go and explore the world not just sit on your rock and look over the valley!" cried Siukotsu.

"He's right kags you need to explore the world take on a quest heck meet knew people and make friends you can't isolate yourself forever!" Bankotsu pressed

"(sigh) Fine i will but I want to at least go and just travel I always wanted to go to Lake Sakura So how about I go there and come back taking my own time with it will that make you happy?" I asks din my usual cold tone.

"Oh and try to lose the whole frozen demeanor will your at it will ya!''shouted Jakotsu" Jeese! You never acted like this when mom was still around you know that!"

I didn't answer I simply stood up and went inside our cave. The cave is a series of twisting tunnels and air vents which we simply made our home. Walking to my room a brief flash of white light came to me i simply shook it off like all the other times it happens. After finally ariving to my room I changed into crimson traveling Kimono and grabbed a black bag in which i threw in a similar pair of Hiyori and Hakamas along with a swim suit for when i need them as well as 50 yen in case i need it and a pair of katanas because you can never be to careful. After making sure I had everything accounted for I walked outside to my three brothers who looked like they maybe me to stay at any moment.

" Don't worry guys I'll be back before you know it and please stay out of my room Jak." I warned making him flinch

I smiled warmly well as best as i could so i could reassure them the returned the smile and we joined in a group hug. After a few more assurances and good byes I set off for my journey to Lake Sakura unknown of what may lay ahead.

**Please review!**


	2. A few companions

**Remember I do not own inuyasha!**

***Kagome POV***

It was about dusk when I made it only a mile into the forest. Always wary of which branch to leap on to so that way i dan't have to worry about the difficulty of being tracked because it was always easy to become tracked by someone on the forest floor. Since you never know if you are being tracked especially if the tracker was very keen and has had a very good reputation but so far I have not been followed by anyone or thing. Lost in thought I missed the branch I was about to leap onto and instead fell to the ground with a yelp I hit the hard ground.

"Are you alright!" a little voice exclaimed.

I looked around for the source of the voice and saw a little girl who looked much like me when I was young. She had very dark brown hair, brown eyes that are a bit lighter than her hair, and a orange and peach checkered a evergreen sash. Apparenttly she was a pure soul and selfless something demons would go after in a heartbeat.

"I am quite fine. Now what is your name young one? My name is Kagome." I said gently. Eyeing her curiously trying not to scare her.

"I'm Rin. Your voice and appearance seems much colder than Lord Sesshomaru's. Why were you in the trees anyway? Are you sure your alright that was a quite a fall." Rin rambled .

I was dumb struck at how this young girl could say so much in one breath she was clearly ningen and she was very outward with her questions. How could she possibly be able to speak so swiftly.

"Enough Rin you don't need to bombard her with a hundred questions" a cold voice came.

Even though it could not rival my own. It was impressive. I looked behind her to see an Inu-youkai with silver hair, with golden amber eyes, two magenta stripes on each cheek, and a blue crescent moon on hie forehead. He wore the colors of the west so only one person could register my head.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West I presume. I see your reputation proceeds you may I ask why you are around this area I was positive i was alone in this area?" I questioned

"Well its quite simple I heard you through the trees and followed you since I did not know you or your purpose around here so if you would please fill in the blanks for me I may have to take the answers by force and I do not wish to waste anymore time following you." I claimed

"Is that a challenge Lord Sesshomaru because I don't wish to waste anymore time as well." I retorted

"If it must resolve to that to achieve my answers then thats how it must be." I replied assuming a side way position as if he were to dodge an attack.

I( smirked at this because what he does not know is that I have my own fighting style so I slightly shifted my position so my right foot was a little bit in front of my left. As though I was to look at someone who was behind me. He stood still and I did as well as we did a little staring match then the next thing I knew he was attacking me. I easily dogged his struck as if he was trying to stab me with his hand. I retaliated with a right round house kick hitting him squarely in the rib cage. I saw him wince slightly and he tried to jab me in the shoulder but failed to land a blow again. I leaped backwards and noticed Sesshomaru was about to use a poison whip but I noticed that Rin was in the way and could of be hit. I quickly leaped tworods her and swiftly got her out of the way of the whips path and a safe distance away from the battle field. I gently settled her on the ground and turned to Sesshomaru with a very serious death glare.

"You almost hurt your ward Lord Sesshomaru. That was a mig mistake. I cherish life and you could of destroyed her life for that I will not hold back!" I yelled letting my powers flare out.

When I did so I heard a frightened scream behind me and when I looked I saw Rin hiding behind a tree cowering in fear and there was only one thing she could be frightened from. . . and that was me. I instantly calmed down and my emotions turned from hate and anger to fear and compassion. I looked Rin in the eyes and saw all of her fear for and from me. I shook my head in disgrace and I ran. I ran from Sesshomaru. I ran from Rin for I feared to be hated and despised. I ran until I could not breath without issue. I eventually leaned against a tree and took in a deep breath and instead sniffled. I wiped my face to find it wet with tears.

"I guess I can cry after all. Was it because Rin reminded me of myself so much that it evoked some emotions to come back. Suddenly the ground shook like an earth quake. The ground split and a red glow emitted from the holes and a lrge dark wolf with thick black hair, cruel dark brown eyes, and was as high as my waist.

" W-Who are you?" I stuttered fearful of this mysterious creature.

" I am Tonashi, and I am at your command Princess Kagome." it spoke strongly.

**Well thats all for now please review and some help for future stories to come so please let your voices be heard and I just may use that idea for a story just for you guys okay?**


	3. the truth of my past

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

***Sesshomaru POV***

I stared in shock as the demoness in front of me had saved my ward from myself. Ran at the simple scent and appearance of Rin. Yes she was scared but it was of both of us. She was afraid that I didn't care for her because if that demoness, Kagome, wasn't swift enough she could have been harmed by my hand and I am supposed to be her protecter. Rin was also afraid of Kagome because she had flared her aura and had seemed very lethal. As Kagome ran away farther into the forest Rin had tried to follow her because she realized that she was trying to protect her and seemed already to get attached to her for some unknown reason. I stopped Rin before she could get to far because I wished to go after this female as well. I picked up Rin and ran after Kagome following her scent.

***Kagome POV***

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake I am no princess just an ordinary demoness."I explained to the strange wolf like creature in front of me.

"I know this is hard to understand for my lord Bankotsu has explained that you will not understand when we first encounter. So to put it briefly you are a princess. My princess. The Princess of hell. The Devil's sister." Tonashi said.

"You mean Bankotsu rules the underworld or as the mortals put it hell. So being his sister I am your princess ?" I asked

"On the most part yes."

"So how did he become the devil?"

"Simple he inherited from your father. With there being the four of you it would go to the eldest. Being Lord Bankotsu. Now before you ask more questions your mother died giving birth to you the youngest child of the first and formal Ruler of the underworld. Our lord Horaku."

"Oh so that is how it works. So your point in being here is . . .?"

"I am to be your guardian and escort until you return back to my lord."

To say I was shocked and confused would be an understatement. I had no idea Bankotsu was the devil and that I was the princess at that. Pluss when I returned home he was going to here it from me big time.

As I processed this I noticed Tonashi get a little agitated.

"Whats wrong?" I asked a bit alarmed.

"Somone is coming princess" he growled going into a protective stance.

I sampled the air and quickly picked up Seshomar's scent as well as. . .

"Rin" I whispered terrified that she was coming closer.

I turned around to run once more but Tonashi grabbed my sleeve Stopping me. I pulled but he had a good grip on my sleeve.

"Let go of me." I growled.

"No ou an't run from every ding." he said while still keeping a grip only sleeve with his jaw.

With one last yank it was to late Sesshomaru had arrived with Rin. I free at the sight of Rin I tried to step back but Tonashi still had yet to let go. As Sesshomaru came closer he put Rin down on the ground. Once Rin was on the ground Sesshomaru stopped walking closer but Rin came closer at the same pace Sesshomaru did. I whined/whimpered as she was right in front of me I yanked on Tonashi's grip again but he still held on good and tight. Wat Rin did next surprised me most was that Rin started to cry again but this time she held onto my waist. Slowly I wrap my arms around her small body with a slight hesitation. Tonashi let go of my sleeve as I did this and I went to my knees and she wrapped her arms around my neck as she slowly calmed down. The next thing I know tears are running down my face as I started to cry. I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I calmed down as well and took in her sweet scent of the forest. There was something special about this young girl the I couldn't understand she is helping me open up my heart. I gently pulled away from her and let her go when I moved my arms she also let go and looked into my eyes. One gentle hand wiped away a stray tear and she stepped back to the side. I saw a pair of legs and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing a decent distance away and was holding out his hand I took it generously and stood. My knees gave out from under me causing me to fall forward into Sesshomaru's chest who also caught me. A little embarrassed I managed to stand on my own this time. I hid behind my emotionless mask again and started to walk back towards Lake Sakura. After a few hours of silence I noticed it was getting dark so I stopped and turned to Rin and Sesshomaru.

"I think its about time we stopped. We can continue in the morning."I instructed.

I jumped into a tree and got comfortable and fell into a deep sleep. I awoke about five hours before dawn and was looking around why I woke up. WhenI saw a slight flash of a yellow, green. I smiled and knew one must of landed on my noes for a moment. Looking down I saw Rin and Sesshomaru asleep. I silently jumped down and went over to Rin. I nudged her until she woke and she smiled at me and I returned it an I picked her up to a small clearing a few yards ahead. When we arrived it was full of the creatures that had woke me up.

"Whoa. They are beautiful. I never seen this many Fireflies in one place." Rin said clearly amazed.

"Yes they are Rin. Yes they are." I agreed the best I can with the lack of air.

"So this is why you left." a voice declared. My head ripped forward to the source and saw that it was my brother Bankotsu.

"Brother what are you doing here?"I gasped surprised that he was here.

"Is that the kind of welcome for a brother concerned about his only sister?" he questioned spreading out his arms. I walked to him and gave him a hug.

"So why are you here? I new there was always an ockwrd silence behind me but always it was because of us. Oh by the way Ban. . .How could you hide your true identity from me I mean really! I am your sister and the youngest of all of us I mean seriously how could you wait till you guys pressure me to take this trip and expect everything to be alright on my return! You honestly think I would of simply went with UGH!" I shouted at him stepping right up to him making him flinch.

"Alright alright I admit it wasn't the best way but the only way so that you don't freak out at the guts I mean seriously what do you expect me to do our brothers even knew this would happen but we had to get you out of the den and off your damn boulder that you sit on everyday of your damn life. I didn't want you to become depressed or something I only did this for your own good." He explained embracing me into a hug.

I was supriseed at this. Never had I would of thought that the actions that I preform would later affect me. Brother Bankotsu was right I was killing my self inside out. This trip wasn't for an emotional change but an overall change. To help me realize that the world has many things to live for and what they are have yet to be dicovered.

"So this is why that hound never left you alone since it came"

**HAHA Cliffhanger. So tell me what you think and maybe a few ideas for I am at writer's block for future story ideas. So Bye Bye for now!**


	4. Going Back home

** I don't own Inuyasha and never will.**

**Chapter 4: her past and her exceptance**

***Kagome POV***

I swear my head turned so fast I was amazed it didn't fly off my shoulders. I looked into the shadow an saw a figure that could only be Sesshomaru. I gulped and took a few steps back and bumping into my brother who was releasing a dangerous growl that not even I would ignore if it was directed at me. I knew he had incredible hearing but I didn't think he pick up enough to actually come or something. There was a look in hise eyes that read betray but I never betrayed him. Tonashi had also come but he was about to pounce when I saw him behind Sesshomaru when I could't meet his gaze. I heard him yell out a suprised yelp but he pinned down so when he tried to stand he was pushed back down. Rin tried to run to Sesshomaru but I grabbed her arm holding her in place in front of me so when Sesshomaru struggled to get out from underneath Tonashi she wouldn't be scratched by his claws.

"Rin watch him carefully especially his claws because I fear if you go near while he tries to get out from under the wolf he may scratch you. I don't want you hurt Rin after all you remind me when I was a child. How I was carefree and putting others first but that all changed when my mother died I felt as if it were my fault because when I was born I knew something was watching me but I knew it held no harm to me later I was told that it was my father watching me waiting for me to make a choice of how to live my life unknown to him was that I knew nothing of my heritage or of him. Soon mother grew ill because she was cursed by father who would only remove it if I made a choice but you see I had no idea what he was talking about here I was with a creature who could kil me at any second clueless of what he was talking about and of course thinking that I was lying he killed her." I whimperd. Tears slowly making their way down my face.

Letting go of Rin she stepped away from me before looking at me with eyes that held confusion, and fear. It was the fear that hit me the most once again she was afraid and it may have been because of me. I shook my head and ran to the trees to ony hit a broad, muscular chest. After getting my balance I looked up to see my father. He had Raven black hair in a braid like Bankotsu. Evergreen eyes, my noes and high cheek bones. He was wearing a black hiyouri and hakamas with a crimson sash and a pair o kayanas on his back. I clutched to him sad and alone wanting someone to accept me , not fear me, and even care about me. I knew he fit the description and more when he emediately wrapped his arms around me. Running a hand through my hair in a soothing way. I felt safe as if I was actually a normal girl in her father's arms and not the original devil's daughter. Its strange never in my life ha anyone been able to comfort me like this but my mother now it seems that has changed the hate I had for my father had left many years ago when I found the truth that he thought mother was unloyal to him and loyalty is some thing that cannot be easily given or taken away. I couldn't tell if I was human or beast but at the moment it was the classic father comfort daughter scenario and I knew that maybe he did care.

" My little one why are you upset about that demon." he murmured truly concerned.

" He . . . big brother saw him as a threat and Lord Sesshomaru knows about my past and who I am. I don't want this I want to go home with you and away from the human world." I cried holding him tight.

"My child are you sure but just so you know you can leave when you want and all your brothers can come as well under the same circumstances alright?" I could only nod as he pulled me into the shadows before opening a portal.

'Come Tonashi' I called/thought.

I walked into the portal without a second glance at Sesshomeru and Rin.

Once I had finished walking through the portal I had walked onto a grassland plain full of people tending to the gardens. Here in hell we help the lost and tainted cross to the nether plain where they will find peace. Some choose to stay and help the future cursed souls to help them find peace they could leave at any moment all we would nee was an awareness they wish to leave open the portal for them so move on and go to heaven. I was only four when i helped my first lost soul but because of me they stayed because i reminded them of how they were as a child. Her name was Sango she died failing to avenge her family i would talk to her about that they never came here and she should let it go it took a good three years until she was finally ready but stayed and became my friend.

I searched the field to see Sango talking to a young boy. I guessed it was her brother who had been taken control of by a demon Naraku. I guessed so because he wore similar armor and had the same color hair and eyes. I did a special bird call only we knew how to do and at first she was shocked but still responded. I walked to her and was only a few feet away she couldn't see me and wasn't paying attention so i snuck behind her and di the call once more so when she looked up I was hovering over a while she just stared at me before freaking out about how I scared her.

"OH calm down its no like i held a blade to your throat" remedying me of the day when she tried to scare me by doing that but failed miserably. I laughed as she started to rant off again.

"Thats a whole different thing Kagome and...Ah Kagome your back!" Sango squealed as she tackled me to the ground. "oh i missed you girl never leave like that again i was worried sick."

"Oh Sango you haven't changed. Now get off of me so I can get to the palace alright fathers expecting me I need to go". I said pushing her off.

"Alright see ya then." She called as I ran to the marble white castle with purple flags that are decorated with a black flame.

Entering the castle I headed to my study and write some things in my journal which I kept in my desk in a locked drawer and I keep all of them locked so it wouldn't cause much suspicion. After heading through the twisting passage of corridors I finally got to my study and sat down in my chair and unlocked my drawer with one of my claws and I grab my journal and start to write what has happened in the past time when I have last a while I called for some food and a maid comes back with raw meet cubes and black blood ice-cream after writing and eating it had become almost dusk and I looked out my window and put down my quill and put my journal back and lock my drawer and head to my bedroom and settle I for the night.

I awoke the next morning to the sun in my over I sat up straight and dress in a midnight blue satin dress before going to breakfast.

"Good Morning Kagome"Father greeted

"Morning father."I nod and sit at the right to him.

"You wee in your study for quit a while yesterday."

"Yes I was I had to catch up in my journal." Picks up spoon and eats the porridge with blood in it for flavor.

"Very well"eats own breakfast.

After breakfast I headed down to the stables to brush the horses. I walk to a black rose and grab the brush for him.

"Its been a long time nightmare"I say

Nods"Yes it has mistress you have been gone for a long time."

"Forgive me I needed to get away from here for a while but now I need to get away from there."Sighs and brushes his mane before saddling him up and going out for a ride.


	5. a strange event

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Nightmare POV*****

It has been so long since me and my mistress had last talked and went out for a felt good to finally get out of that stall and out in the open air. But over all I missed the simple runs with my mistress we were so close before she left but now we need to renew that bond until than I'll just have to live in the moment. Every now and again I would glance over to make sure she was really there I was frightened that she was just my imagination for we always had a special connection and we always would untill the day either of us died.

*****Kagome POV*****

I looked at nightmare to see him smiling and thinking strongly on something but I decided to forget about it for now and just to live in the moment. Soon we were over the forest in the west when I saw something I thought I was going crazy. There on the ground coming out of the forest was Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Oh no Nightmare we need to go to my father quickly" I thought to him making him make a sharp u-turn back to the palace. In a matter of minutes we are at the balcony where the throne room is and I rush to him kneeling.

"Father the demon from the human plain is here and is heading this way." I rushed the words out quickly and urgently.

"Very well get prepared for their arrival wear your best that will show them of your status here." Father instructed me in a stern tone and I followed his instructions in haste.

In a matter of minutes I'm in my best black and red dress wearing my tiara that is made of purple and black stones with my hair down strait like usual and my face clear of emotion as I sit in the seat next to my father looking royal regal and all when he arrives through the doors. When the doors open nightmare has a wing in front of me hiding me from view.

*****Sesshomaru POV*****

Somehow we got to Kagome's world and we have just arrived into the throne room where a maiden is hidden from view by a pitch black pegasus using its wing and I see Kagome's father in the other seat and opposite of him is Bankotsu, Kagome's brother. I bow to them Rin doing the same.

"My lord I have come to you in seeking your daughter's presence." I say in a humble tone.

"Hmm well there is a little issue you see you caused my daughter an issue with your ward and you your ward has changed her and i dont know in what way but she's changed and the way you treated her in your world has lead her to distraught she was supposed to be hidden from all like you cold blooded killers this plain is meant as a rehabilitation center where the souls can go find peace." He said in a very regal voice.

*****Kagome POV*****

I listened to father and Sesshomaru speak of me as if I weren't in the room but I think that would be best. It was true that when Sesshomaru found out about me I was scarred and Rin was causing me to go soft. So I must have left for everyone's own good.

"Why do you seek her out?" I asked in a deeper voice yet it was softer.

"It is simple here is s much we ned to know its difficult." Sesshomaru said.

"All your questions can be answered by me." father declared clearly not happy.

"Sango would you please take the child to my chambers I shall talk to her in a few moments." I said as sango came from the shadows and took Rin to my room.

"Now why do you wish to see her?" I asked demanding an answer.

"Well you see when she left she took something with her I am unsure what though." Sesshomaru responded.

"Ill leave you two alone to speak now I shall speak to the child." I said standing and Nightmare not removing his wing keeping me from sight.

I walked to the room a hand on Nightmare's neck and my pulse racing. The moment I opened the door the smell of salt hit my nose hard. Stepping in I put a hand on the childs back.

"Whats wrong Rin?" I said in my normal voice.

She gasped and turned around and the moment she say me she gave me a hug crying.

"Shh, shh Rin whats wrong?"

"I missed you Kagome!?she sobbed and once again something in my heart twisted.

"It's alright Rin I'm here now."

"You left.. you left us you left me!"

"I couldn't stay Rin I didn't belong there this is my home besides I got scared I got scared that I was changing I have this mask I have uphold if it falls I'm vulnerable Rin I am supposed to be a cold creature not a warm one and even in the few hours weve been together you changed me and than Sesshomaru came and found out the truth of me it went down hill for me. I am sorry Rin."I explain holding her close."Its just things are so frantic i don't know what to do anymore. Butif one thing is for certain i cannot let my mask downi feel vulnerable without it so i will keep myself safe im sorry Rin but I may not seem to show it i am scared."

With that i put on my cold mask and masked my voice before sending Rin with a maid back to Sesshomaru and to give a note to my father saying i am to escort them home. After they left i changed into a pair of black fighting clothes with a matching scarf wrapped around my head to hide my face leaving only my eyes visableand having Nightmare change from black to a dark grey in color we left to the front gate and waited for them once they came we went to the portal everyone was silent for which i was glad and simply led them to pthe portal i signaled the portal master, Gin, to open the portal for us. As he did so i led them to the platform and in a blast of green color we left to a field in front of what apeared to be the Western Palace I made my voice go high in pitch little so they wouldnt recognize it was me.

"Here we are Lord Sesshomaru."I said as i nodded to him and i turned to Nightmare sending him off to go moment he left i shizered slightly as a cool wind blew towards them. I felt my eyes widen in suprise because i just remembered i still needed to mask my scent and so before i could blink i was pined onto the ground with a red eyes snarling Sesshomaru above snarled at me in his Inu tongue which i knew. Then again I knew practically all of the languages i needed since I was the Devil's sister. I felt something in my heart at that moment as i watched him above me growling, snarling at me asking me who i was and all. I dont know why i reached and undid the scarf it was if my body moved of its own will though i did this cautiously the moment the scarf was removedm he stopped snarling and appeared to calm down as he saw it was me I may have known alot about the language but i did not know much about how they act so when he stuck his nose in my hair i was confused.

"Why is he doing this is his demon in control or something is that what it means when his eyes are red? Wait why do i care i should be embarrassed or something not curious and letting him...but why do i feel as though i want him to do this and ...NO! I cannot let myself feel this to feel is to be weak!" I thought before i pushed him off of me but his grip on me only tightened drawing blood from my arms as his nails dug into my skin.

I looked over at Rin to see she was watching us with curious eyes. I saw no fear in her eyes only a gaze of confusion. I sighed knowing I am not getting any help from him as i wished Nightmare hadn't left as I layed there pinned onto the grass and sighed again.

"Rin perhaps you should go back to the palace I can place a temparary barrior around you so you cant get attacked but once your inside it will fall so once inside stay there we'll be fine." I explained and she nodded and i placed the barrior around her as i said and she left and i went back to the problem at hand.

"Sesshomaru let me go."I said emotionlessly and he looked me in the eye like a predetor on the inside i was kinda scarred because i didnt know what was going on .

He simply made a almost purring sound and he rested his head onto my chest his ear right over my heart which was beating only a little faster then normal. I tried to stay as calm as possiblebut the way he pressed his body onto mine was not making me feel that comfortable and such. I tried to moved but only caused his grip to tighten and i winced in pain. He lifted his head and looked to see the blood running down my arm he emediatley let go and brought the wound to his mouth and licked the blood away speeding up the healing process and repeating with the other. I watched him with calculating eyes before his eyes return to their golden amber color and looking at his claws and the dried blood on my arm he gets up and vanishes at the exact moment i blink leaving me in a confused state.

**thats it for now people please review and ill try to get back to you with completeing the next chapter!**


	6. ch 6

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I sat up and looked around before looking at my now healed arms which have my own dried blood on them.

"W-what just happened?" I said aloud more to myself since nobody was around.

"That my dear was a demon who lost control and is now ashamed for it happening." a familiar male voice came.

I turned around to see all of my brothers except Bankatsu behind me smileing with a little wave or nodd before I droped my mask and smiled warmly at them or the best I could and stood up and went to hug them one at a time but turned into a group hug instead.

"Oh guys I never thought I would be so happy to see such an annoying group."I joked with a small chuckle and they laughed with me and at Jakatsu as he threw a little fit.

"What do you mean annoying I mean they may be but Im not why do you have to be so mean Kaggy?"Jak pouted and i laughed a little aswell and hugged him.

"Actually you are Jak." I said making him pout a little more.

Letting him go we sat down and started to talk before a child like voice called my name.

"Kagome-chan!"

I turned around to almost be knocked over by an energetic and very happy little Rin.

"Rin what are you doing here i thought i told you to stay at the palace and wait for us or atleast Sesshomaru."I told her firmly and she just frowned a little.

"Lord Sesshomaru did come back but when you didnt i got worried about you and i thought you may of gotten hurt or something. Im sorry if i have upset you."

"I see."

Wrapping an arm around the child's shoulders i turned back to my brother and proceeded with introductions. After introducing Rin to everyone is when i started ask questions.

"So guys care to elaborate on what happened with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"well you see its just...uh"Jakatsu started but began to blush.

"Jaaaaak? What aren't you telling me guys?" They all just looked away as if embarrassed to say or something.

"Tell me what the heck is going on guys!"I shouted causeing them to fall backwards in surprise at my sudden change in tone and fear.

"I-its just to us it looked as though..."Ginkotsu started

"that that demon seems to fancy you.."Suikotsu continued.

" or in other words just may want to court you ."Jak finished."Why were not sure."

I blinked before starting to laugh. As i did they looked at me as if i were crazy.

"Your kidding me right? I mean there is no way he could or anybody could never love an abomination like me after all i come from the other plain was born there and ...and.."I ran out of excuses that he wouldn't truly want me and they were wrong but i could tell by the looks in their eyes they weren't.

I sighed and put Rin on the grass next tome before i layed down on the grass to look out up to the starry barely any clouds as the stars glittered in the sky with a full moon lighting up the night only adding to the night sky's beauty. I was to cought up in looking at constalations i didnt hear the whole camp become silent or the figure coming foreward untill the were looking down on me. I closed my eyes as i felt my emotions dissapear from my features before sitting up opening my eyes resting my arm on my now bent leg my forearm on my knee casually but i know this gives a intimidating edge to mu look.

"Rin I see your Lord is here for you now please be safe and smart with your choices."I say looking to her.

She simply smiled and nodded before standing and walking to Sesshomaru as if I didn't have my usual cold look. I felt her arm on my shoulder as she said a polite good bye. It was then I realized she truly understood that i would be like this around him. Smileing she left as i watched worried but looked back at my frothers to see they left-

"Oh great guys your awesome sometimes." I stand and look around unsure of what to do. "I dont need to be anywhere now where do i go?" I think to myself.

"Hey Kagome-chan! why dont you come with us?!" Rin yelled and i turn to her unsure of what to do.

I nodd hesitantly and her smile widens as she laughs a little and takes my hand pulling me to the western palace. I followed limply as we walked past Sesshomaru not even looking at him.

******Sesshomaru POV******

I finaly gained control over my demon the moment i tasted Kagome's blood coming from wounds i inflicted on her. I looked at her in the eye before running away ashamed that i did such a thing. Its just that my beast called to her and wanted her to be our mate I will admit i do as well but shes so closed off even more then I. Watching her I realized how i may seem. Cold and emotionlessit seems to be a defense mechonism for her and it seems only Rin can get her to be herself. When i finnaly noticed that i was envious of the young girl for she could do something that seems impossible. Loseing track as time went by I realized i had to go see Rin at the palace. Once i got there Rin was in a panic as she paced back and forth going on about what could of happened to me or Kagome. Soon after she left to see Kagome and once it got late i went to get her. Now Rin was pulling Kagome to the palace. Kagome was slightly bent over since Rin was so short as she walked infront of me. Somehow my eyes drifted to her plump round rump leading me to think what i could do to her-.

"No bad Sesshomaru I am not a pervert I am a lord and shall act as a proper gentlemen!" I though scolding my self before sighing silently" This is going to be difficult not only does my beast and myself want her i have to now keep my arousal in check or just keep my mind from straying to 'those' thoughts"

**Hahaha Sesshomaru had a pervert moment! Anyway so another chapter is now finished and i await your reviews.**

** P.S. Im looking for this one story i forgot what its called but its about kagome in the modern era she works at a bar naraku runs and he has a scar that other women dont want to touch but she does and they both fall for each other eventually if you know what its called please tell me and Major thanks ****to those who can!**


	7. The Ball part 1

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I almost felt Sesshomaru's eyes on me as Rin pulled me by my hand which did cause me to bend down alittle so she can atleast reach. Pulling me to what apeared to be the ball room she let go of my hand and i stood up straightand looked around. It was beautiful it even had an area where preformers could go and well preform. Rin was babbling about some ball and me going when Sesshomaru butted in.

"Now Rin don't tell me you forgot already?"

"No Sesshomaru-sama i havent its just since Kagomeo-chan doesnt seem to have anything to do or to go so I thought maybe she could come and besides we can always get proper clothes for her made..please Sesshomaru-samacan she come to the ball?" Rin gave him the puppy eyes wich would make any canine melt and agree to whatever she said.

"But Rin i cant possibly I mean I can just stay in a guest room or something for the duration of the ball I mean ..." I almost started to ramble off if I wasnt interupted.

"But kagome-chan please come for me!" Rin gave the the puppy eyes and i sighe din defeat knowing it was officiouly pointless to argue now that she gave me that look she was persistant so i agreed in the end.

After the words left my mouth Rin grabbed my hand again and pulled me down the halls to what seemed to be her room since it had drawings posted on the walls. Soon a woman and two younger women came in with a bunch of clothe and sewing supolies.

"So this must be the seamstress she was talking about when it came to getting me better clothes." I thought to myself before they started to measure me and create a kimono for me.

Soon after a bunch of servants came in and dressed me and di my make up before walking out once they were done. Rin was wearing a blue kimono herself and her hair was all neatly brushed down and straight. Suddenly once she looked me over she giggled.

"Wow Kagome-chan you look amazing!" She said all bubbly and happy before walking to a full length mirror."Here come on!Come see!"

I nodded and walked over to the mirror and gasped in shock for the girl i saw wasnt me but she was in the truth of it all. My hair was in gentle urls frameing my face my lips were painted a red rose color and i had a light blush decorating my cheeks and my eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with a sparkly silver eye shadow my kimono was a drak blue almost black which had a slit in the front to show off my slender legs and red flats some would call my legs a creamy color the slit stops at mid thigh and my front goes down showing a little cleavage my sleeves were a lighter blue decorated with silver stars and the ends have a slit at the elbow i have a black moon on a red lace choker necklace with ruby earings. i could easily be mistaken as possibley a goddess of the night or something not the current devils siter or past devils daughter. I smiled a little and pushed a few locks out of my face.

"You know i can barely recognize myself Rin. I look.." I couldnt explain how good i looked as i looked at Rin.

"You look good Kagome-mama!" After the "mama" part passed her lisp she looked down in shame."Im sorry it just slipped an-"

I cut her off by hugging her."Its alright Rin i actually like the sound of that dont you?"I smiled softly and wiped a tear from her face before she nodded and took my hand and took me back to the ballroom. I smiled the whole way but when she suddenly stopped in fornt of the doors I heard her get called and she walked in. Soon i heard my name get called and i walked in nervious but once the doors opened i heard gasps and whispers as they saw me enter i looked around and saw my brothers overnear a window as i walked down the steps and went to my brothers smileing.

"Guys what are you doing here?!" I laughed a little as i hugged them.

"Excuse me who are you?" Asked Bankotsu.

"And what have you done.." Ginkotsu started.

"To our tomboy.."Jakotsue continued.

"Sister?" Siukotsu finished and i smiled blushing and scratching my head a little.

"well you see..."I look down a bit" Rin wanted me to come and she used that puppy eyes look on me and argueing with her would of been pointless since she is a stubborn one besides she already had figured out the problems so i could come. Then before i knew it i was in Rin's room and then i was measured and such and then viola."

"Well that kid sure did a good job you should dress like this more often." Grinned Banotsu.

I blush and punch him in the arm causeing him to wince and everyone to also laugh at him and he crossed his arms as he huffed.

"Excuse me but may i ask who you are young lady?" a voice came from behind me and I knew who that voice belonged to.

"Daddy!" I smiled and hugged hm as he chuckled and hugged me back. "Kagome you look wonderfull my dear."

"Thank you father." I blush lightly before leting him go and finnaly noticeing many of the males have been watching me with lustfull eyes. "But do i really look that beautiful to receive those looks?"

My father looks around and frowns a little.

"I'm afraid you do my dear."

I grumbled with a sigh but smiled anyway as Rin skipped a little on her way over.

"Hello Rin. How are you so far?"

"Im doing good Kagome-mama but I got bored so I came to find you." the little girl smilled up at me as i ruffled her hair slightly.

Soon a girl in a purple kimono with feathers in her bun on top of her head came over frustrated.

"There you are you nuisance of a child come with me. Your my ticket to impressing Lord Sesshomaru." She roughly grabbed Rin's arm and I growled menanceingly and she looked at me before her eyes filled with fear before she let go of the child and backed away slowly before practically running away from us as i held Rin gently be her shoulders pressing her back to me. Before I shook my head and looked at the direction the girl went.

"Ok..what just happened?"

**Theres that chapter please review or i refuse to repost got it im serious! ...I hope you liked it! :)**


	8. The Ball part 2

Don't** own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

My brothers looked at me in slight suprise before smileing softly.

"It appears my dear sister you have claimed the child as yours."Jakotsu said simply shrugging.

I looked back down at Rin as she smiled up at me turning to hug me the best she can but only ends up hugging my legs. I wrap my arms around her as well before someone clears their throat and i look up to seeSasshomaru.

*****Sesshomaru POV*****

I sa Kagome enter the room and couldnt believe my eyes she truly looked like a goddess she smiled and walked over to a group of men after a while i learned they were her family and when Rin went over and that bithc Kagura went over and roughly grabbed Rin I started to head over but I heard Kagome growl very threateningly that even set me on edge. She sounded just like a mother Inu protecting her young and if anyone knew a thing about mother Inus is that when it comes to there young you do not want to mess with them.

I watched with humor as Kagura practically ran away from her. Kagome seemed confused and once hearing what happened she looked down at Rin who hugged her and she hugged back in which i was walking over and cleared my throat at this point watching as she looked up at me.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said politely with a nodd.

"Greetings Sesshomaru-sama!" young Rin said smileing up at me. "Did you see Kagome-mama scarred away the mean lady Sesshomaru-sama."

I looked at Kagome as she blushed slightly at the nickname and I smiled slightly. Kneeling down to Rin's hieght i pat her head and send her off to mingle the best she can leaveing me with Kagome.

"Mama?" I asked letting my voice fill with amusement as she blushed more.

"Well it slipped out at first but i kinda liked how it sounded so i let her call me that." Kagome said almost as if it were one word.

"Its alright I always knew that one day she would find a women who would become her role model and it appears that women is you."

"I see. Lord Sesshomaru i dont want to seem a bother butif it would make Rin happy could i stay here for now I seem to have a deep connection with the child and since she has as you say chosen me as her female role model it may help with her education." She explained.

She did have a point at that and we did have plenty of rooms so she would have a place to sleep with no problem. After thinking this over carefully I finnally nodded.

"Very well you may stay. After all i cant see reason why not." I said and she smiled softly.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome bowed to me and looked over at Rin who was now talking to some other children. Smileing as well.

The music starts to play a waltz and i get an idea.

"May I have this dance?" I bow politely and she does in return.

"Why I would be honored sir." She takes my arm and we walk to the dance floor.

After we assumed the proper position we started to do the traditional waltz. I couldnt help but watch in awe as her hair swayed with our movements. She truly looked like a goddess of the night and i think she may of even surpassed the beauty of a goddess as well. She smiled a little as we danced. Once the song was over we let go and appluaded to the others polietly before we walked over to get some drinks. I had some champagne and she had some punch and we walked outside into the garden.

*****Kagome POV*****

I looked around the garden at the assortment of flowers walking with Sesshomaru. There was a full moon out tonight and the stars were shineing brightly and to add to the beauty there were almost no clouds out in the sky. i relaxed more with the calm atmosphere and looked up at the stars as i walked along the path. It was calm yet tense at the same time and so i stayed silent waiting for someone to say the first exchange of words. I looked over at him and my eyes met his amber gold eyes I saw something in his eyes that i just couldnt place. Soon inoticed out faces seemed to be getting closer or maybe it was just me but i soon realized it wasnt the moment our lips met. Abolt of electricity went through my whole being before i moved closer slightly and i felt him wrap his arms around my wais and i instinctly wrapped mine around his neck as we kissed. To what seemed likew almost forever we stood their in this one kiss as our eyes shut almost as if in sinc.

*****Sesshomaru POV*****

I couldnt help myself she just looked so beautiful in the moonlight like a goddess. When our lips met I was suprised and happy at the same time. Along with that i felt a bolt of electricity run through me and my entire being. I wanted to be closer to her and so when she stepped closer i wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. Her scent was an intoxicateing blend of sakura blossom and rain during winter (yes rain not snow). I watched as her eyes closed along with mine as long as i could their was something about her that pulled me to her almost like a magnet. I found the moment she left to get ready for the ball i felt empty inside just like before its as though we are the two pieces of a puzzle that match together.

'you lover her idiot' my beast said to me.

'No i do not love maybe be lust but not love!' i retorted.

'sure sure but why do you feel drawn to her trust me lust isnt that big in this equation and the solution to it is kagome equals love'

'shut up you dont know what your talking about!'

'But i do listen you baka i may not know alot about love but i do know that she is our chosen one. Our soul mate. Our life mate.'

'What thats rediculious this women she does not bow to be in submission she refuses to listen and she has a fiery spirit that always amazes me those piercing blue eyes that seem to read me as well as i do her-'

which you cant'

'shut up dont interupt me like i said shes shes...' I open an eye a little to see her eyes are still closed and i pulled out of the kiss leaveing us both to gasp for air as she opened her eyes.

'She's perfect for us.' My beast said in a smug voice leaveing me alone back to his cage as i smiled softly resting my forehead alone.

' I guess this is what it feels to be in love and to have found your chosen one.'

*****Kagome POV*****

(A/N i know im going between these two alot bare with me)

So many thoughts ran through me so many questions like why did he kiss me? Does he love me? Why do i feel like this? So many questions and so little answers.

**Ok to hell with what i said i cant just sit here with finished chapters and i refuse to start a new story untill i finish the ones i made so start reviewing people ! -cries-i really am suffering here...**


	9. Another problem

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

Catching my breath by head was reeling.

"I just don't understand we've only known each other for like a week and now he's kissing me! Whats going on through his head? This cannot be love..it must be lust..yes...thats what it is lust. " I thought to myself and turned on my heal and walked away leaving him there .

*****Sesshomaru POV*****

I watched her face turn from one of pure suprise and breath taken-es to one of stone coldness before she walked away practically stomping her feet in a rampage of sorts. Looking down at my feet I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before getting myself compozed I walked back inside as well.

"Why did he react like that? Maybe thatwas to soon but I- it just happened she was so beautiful and the moment and-UGH Kami help me for once i know not what to do but even though weve known eachother for a week she indeed has captured my heart in the forest when she was protecting Rin at first glance i easily mistook her for a goddess instead of a demon...and when she fought me as well she proved she was strong almost stronger then me but of course my inner beast just had to come out and simply frighten her and now I kiss her when we barely know each other!...But...but...I feel as though i've alway known her and ...he's changed me already on the inide she has shown me how i am when i wear my mask and on how i am to people.

"-sighs-I'm such an idiot to think that i coud possibley be that way because of my sefi- No! I did nothing wrong when ike hat I refuse o regret anything that i have done but now i know my chosen and refuse to let her go. I have waited centuries for someone like her and I will not let her go so easily especially ever since i vowed to never fall in love with anyone but my chosen and so I will make her love me and admit that love and so she will be mine and will never leave me...-sigh-But how am I going to do that in the end?"

After concluding this so I wals camly back into the party as if nothing is wrong and I stad next to Rin when soon a slow song begins to play and I see many genlemen are asking her to dance and argueing who she will dance with and so I walked over and hold out a hand to her in a sign of asking her to dance wich she accepts and after we walk ino he center of the dance floot I place a hand on her waist and hold her hand in my own gently and soon I lead her into he smooth dance i can see the suprise in her eyes whe my fingers gently close around hers I will admit i was almost in a loveing way that woud have suprised myself if I had not realized what she meant to me. I never felt this way or this strongly about someone since the time my mother left this world.

**'So when will you tell her?'**

'I..I dont know'

After feeling my inner beast accept my answer he went back into his "cage" and eaving me to my own thoughts as I dance with her,My Kagome, My chosen, My heart, My one true love. If i could only tell her these thing but she may not believe me though she may think it may be lust or maybe im lieing or something. Which is why i refue to give up for i will get her to love me..eventually but for now i guess i just need to enjoy the moment.

*****Kagome POV*****

When his hand closed around mine there was a certain gentleness to it it was strange but it was a though he was almost trying to tell me something but what? OK well i gues I may have jumped to conclusions after all my mother and father only knew each other for 3 day before officially admitting their love or well my mother's love and father's lust issue at the time or I know now maybe its not lust. Mentally shaking my head i push all those thoughts aside and smiles softly gently it was a small smile though nothing extravagent just a simple smile. i saw his eyes widen slightly in a little bit of suprise and i simply tilt my head a bit to the side as we continue to dance takeing in themusic the motions the feel of my dress(a/n or was it kimono?) flow around my legs in the fluid movements. At this point i think i may have experienced something that can be hard to achieve sometime unless i feel it with my family. Joy(or happines whichever you prefer).

Soon the dance ends and we bow to each other before I exit the dance floor. Going to find a seat I find a group of women in a crowd argueing about something and I cought a glimps of a samiliar fabric and i pushed a few aside to see Rin being pushed and pulled like a rope I think my eyes turned red and i growled because they all froe and looked at me a few unfazed but most were afraid and at this oint they should be. Gently I grabbed Rin and picked her up in one arm as her arms wrapped around my neck and she rests her head in the crook of my neck whimpering I purred lighly o calm her down and one of the women who were unfazed grabbed my free arm as I turned to leave.

"Hey that brats our's she'll get us close to our dear lord Sesshomaru and he will choose one of us as his mate and we shall become his mate a-"

I cut of the women speaking by back-handing her causing her head to jerk with the force leaving a red mark that will most likely bruise. Wih that I finished turning away and walked out of the ball room taking her to her bedroom. Closing the door I place her on her bed before going ino her bathroom and turning on the water to fill the tub with the right tempurature before coming back out and picking up Rin and undressing her and gently lower her into the water and wetting her before i start to wash her humming the bathroom door was closed with a small space open letting the steam slowly escape the room as i hummed softly and it also echoed off the walls.

"Kagome-mama?" the child said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Rin?"

"you have a nice voice..."

"Thank you"

"Could you..could you sing or me...please?" She looked at me wih a pleading look and i just smiled and nodded and hough for a momen or wo a i stred to rinse off the soap on her body.

"Maybe before you go to sleep i'll sing you a spanish lulaby k?"

She nodds smiling and i finish washing her and dry her off and wrap her in a towel as we walk out of the bathroom as i let the water drain and i open her dresser and pull out a white sleep shirt and black sleep pants along with under wear and dress her and brush her hair before i help her into bed.

"Can you sing to me now?" her voice sounded eager and i couldn't hep but smile and i nodded and sit next to her.

"A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella"

I looked dow a her sleeping face and smiled before i kissed her forehead gently before shutting off the light and walking out closing the door quietly.

After closeing the I turned around and ended up bumping into a hard muscled chest and I quickly ook up only to meet golden amber eyes.

**Ok thats this chaper i hope you enjoyed it and if ya can please recomend this to others if you enjoy it enough because i would love for some more opinions and they are very much needed**


	10. The next day

**Don't own Inuyasha!**

*****Kagome POV*****

I blushed slighty and look down.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded in reply.

"Rin is asleep now we had a another problem with the females who wish to mate you so they thought if you saw them with her and she seemed to be enjoying their company and they were in return you may take them into consideration...but I am sure you wouldn't be fooled by such an act Sesshomaru-sama now i must bid you goodnight." I bowed to him and turned away going to an empty guest room.

I awoke to the morning sun in my eyes and I groaned and covered my eyes with an arm before rolling over and swinging my legs over the bed the skirt of my kimono from the ball parting at the slit exposing my legs and part of my thighs as it become loose as if it would soon fall off. There was a knock on the door and I groaned and walked to the door noticing I was barefoot. Opening the door I leaned against it still groggy as I look to see it was a honyou he looked like Sesshomaru minus the markings and with puppy ears on his head. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he sees my current state.

"Can I help you?" I say clearing my throat.

He shakes his head slightly as if clearing it and he smiles.

"Oh yes I'm Inuyasha I was sent by my niece Rin to come get you."

"I see. Well let me recompose myself and I'l come straight down."

"Alright." Inuyasha nods and walks away.

I adjust my clothes and fix my self the best I could before I went to Rin's room. The moment I was in the room and door closed Rin was hugging me the best she can and as tight as she can as she sobbed something about me going back home. I held the sobbing girl to my chest and picked her up rocking her a little before I sit down on her bed setting her in my lap. After finally calming her down I send her to go and wash her face and such while I pull out a kimono for the young girl. Soon after helping her dress the same people who created my kimono for last night I striped off the kimono and chose a nice red material with a large black dragon whose head end on my breasts and breathes fire which travels to my right sleeve and the rest of the dragons body seems to wrap around my body when closed. After being clothed I chose a red obi with a black flame patter and tie my kimono closed knotting it on my left hip. My hair was put up into a bun in the middle in the back of my head with curls hanging off of it and a red strap tied it back and two gold painted chopstick are in my bun and a red and black string was tied to the end of one. Soon a make-up artist came in and was going to start by powdering my face but I said no because I didn't like those pale faces. So instead the artist painted my lips red and eyelids red and outlined my eyes in black.(a/n think Mulan when she goes to see the matchmaker but without the powder and different colors .) I tied on my mothers choker necklace onto my neck before looking into the mirror. I almost gasped in surprise if I wasn't currently keeping my face emotionless. I guess with the right clothes and stuff I can always look like a goddess which is kinda ironic being the Devil's sister.

"You always to seem so pretty no matter what you wear Kagome-mama." Rin smiled up at me saying this her eyes wide in aww and wonder.

I couldn't help it and I let out a giggle nodding my head with a small smile. I guess maybe Rin will be the only exception to who sees my emotions. Holding out my hand to the young girl she takes it and we head to breakfast. A series of slight gasps come from the servants who look at me as I pass by even a few males blushed and I had to force myself not to chuckle. Soon we make it to the dining room and Rin sits of Sesshomaru's left and when I attempt to sit on her other side Sesshomaru spoke.

"Kagome you shall sit on my right now." It wasn't a suggestion it was an order. One I chose to ignore and sat down anyway since he has no power over me.

The gasps of surprise rang around and I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast. He didn't seem pleased with this but left me be. Soon after eating I went to the courtyard to relax. About an hour before lunch a servant came and told me Sesshomaru was asking to see me so I got up and went to his study to see what he wanted when I got there I gently knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I opened the paper rice doors and walked into his study Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk.

"Ah Kagome thank you for coming."

**And that's it for now and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
